


First Impressions

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, incubus!AU, second hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Leorio should know better than to judge a person by their luggage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my hxh fall exchange fic for my giftee Amara Sessh! i hope you like it!

“Sir, your room key.”

Leorio perked up from his daydreaming, taking the proffered card in hand at the behest of the man working behind the front desk. “It’s the tenth floor, right?” he asked, double checking that he hadn’t just misheard everything said to him during the check-in. “Up the elevator and to the right?”

The man didn’t sigh, too well trained to let something like exasperation show, but Leorio could read it through his posture well enough. “Yes sir, would you like me to call a bellhop to escort you?” he offered, more a jab than a sincere gesture.

“No, I think I’ll find it alright,” Leorio replied, throwing on a bright smile to hide his annoyance. What an asshole. If he didn’t speak so monotone, maybe he wouldn’t have zoned out the moment he opened his mouth.

Taking his bags in hand, he turned towards the shiny elevator, the keycard shoved into his back pocket for easy access. If he’d known he’d be treated so briskly, maybe he would have taken his friends’ offers on rooming with them during the conference. Leorio stabbed at the call button, gritting his teeth when it ticked down slowly from the fourteenth floor. Doctors were supposed to be well-respected, but evidently that didn’t extend to check in counters at fancy-shmancy hotels run by robots.

Leorio sighed when the elevator finally reached the ground floor, his relief doubling when it opened to an empty car. He carried his bags in and punched in his floor number. It was so much effort getting his own room, not to mention expensive. The doors were slow to close but he didn’t have the strength to hit the necessary button.

He’d need to feed tonight, that much was apparent. Wandering attention, restless mind, sluggishness: it all spoke to his hunger. Leorio sighed again, louder this time, the door still not taking the hint to close. It would have been so much easier to room with his friends, but he knew better than to be around humans while he felt like this. At least, around humans he had to interact with on a daily basis.

Just when the doors began to shut, his excitement palpable at the thought of falling face first into his comfortable bed for a few hours, the worst phrase was shouted through the busy lobby.

“Hold the door, please!”

For one second, one horrible, petty, schadenfreude-laden second, Leorio seriously considered being the type of asshole who watched an elevator door close right in some poor sap’s face.

But, unfortunately for the devil sitting on his shoulder, Leorio caught a glimpse of wide, tired eyes and threw out his hand, stopping the door’s movements with his briefcase. As shitty as he was feeling today, not even pointless acts of douchery would make him feel better. Might as well not ruin some poor kid’s day too.

“Thank you so much!” the bellhop wheezed, carting in a trolley filled to the absolute brim with baggage and suitcases. “You have no idea how long it would’ve taken me to call another elevator empty enough to fit all this on it.”

“No problem,” he muttered, too focused on the contents of the cart. The majority of the luggage came in matching suitcases, all a muted pink. Cursive embroidery boasted the initials _H.M._ “Must be a hell of a guest to bring this much stuff with them,” he observed, wondering what sort of woman traveled with so many bags.

The bellhop wiped the sweat from his brow, giving him a look of utter misery. “You have no idea, brother. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a bigger piece of work. Just ‘cause you’re richer than the devil doesn’t mean you gotta take it out on us little guys, you get me?”

He watched the kid punch in the button for the penthouse, his eyes widening. A rich, strong-willed woman, here for an extended stay. Leorio felt the gears turn in his mind, his palms beginning to sweat. “I don’t envy you,” he commiserated, setting down his briefcase to free up his hand. “At least it means good tips though, right?”

A ragged sigh tore from the boy’s lips, just a tad past the line into melodramatic. “Yeah, you’d think, but I don’t got the nerves to hold out my hand! I never seen a red head in heels like that before, and let me tell you, it don’t make you feel like lingering longer than you gotta. Maybe a stronger-willed guy than me could hold out, but I ain’t seen one come along yet that could.”

Okay, this kid just described Leorio’s perfect woman. Tall, leggy, red headed and with a penchant for heels…not to mention richer than god. He nodded at the kid and used the toe of his shoe to jostle one of the precariously stacked bags off the cart, sending the bellhop scrambling to right it before something expensive broke.

“Yeah, buddy, I don’t envy you at all,” he drawled, snatching the universal keycard from his back pocket once he was bent over and fussing with the unbalanced pyramid of luggage. The elevator dinged at the tenth floor, and without another thought, he picked up his briefcase and scooted past the tired, worn-out kid.

“Good luck with the devil,” he called out over his shoulder, laughing to himself at the thought. “At least one of us should be getting lucky tonight.”

oOo

He waited until the early hours of the morning to make his move, though thoughts of the meal residing just a few floors above him made it difficult to sit still. Leorio peered through the peephole of his door, checking the hallway for any late-night witnesses.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see her there, her beautiful hair fanned out along the pillow, her heels still on. His stomach growled and he threw caution to the wind, leaving his room to make for the elevator with the stolen keycard clenched in his hand.

Rich enough to stay in the penthouse and a handful at that. Leorio hit the button for the top floor, lost in his own fantasies. What was her name, he wondered suddenly? _H.M._ Heather? Hannah? He hoped it was Heather, he’d always wanted to be with a Heather.

Thankfully, and unsurprisingly, the halls were empty of any milling guests. Everyone not on staff was no doubt snug in their beds, sleeping away the night. The penthouse floor was just as barren, the only room situated at the end of the hall. Leorio fixed himself up as nicely as he could while using the shiny door handle as a mirror.

He took a deep breath and then released it. Business as usual. He’d go inside, find her, charm her, then get his meal and leave before she thought this anything but a pleasant dream. Incubi fell out of vogue centuries ago, so there was nothing to worry about. Leorio put on his favorite rakish grin and slid the card into the lock, opening it with a gentle click.

He opened the door and came inside, mindful of the light that streamed in from the hallway. The place was really more of an expansive studio loft than a real penthouse, though that wasn’t to say it wasn’t nice. Every piece of furniture looked like it cost more than his tuition, the art hung on the walls even pricier.

It was too dark to appreciate the wealth fully, but Leorio sighed at the excess, wondering what a classy, sexy red head did to afford all of this. Was she married? Did she have a rich lover who liked to spoil her? Maybe if she liked him after this, she’d send a little money his way and fund him. He moved forward, spotting the bed against the far wall-length window.

And there she was, laid out in bed like a present waiting to be unwrapped. Leorio closed the door behind him softly, making out in the dim light her wavy red hair. It barely tickled her shoulders, which was shorter than he had imagined it to be, but it still looked lovely against her pale skin. A pair of expensive looking pumps rested by a chair, a few of the colorful luggage bags nearby. She must have fallen asleep before she finished unpacking.

The room itself was massive, which made sense since it was a penthouse, and therefore a veritable palace. Tip-toeing across the plush carpet, he began to pulse his aura, filling the air with pheromones enough to take down a rhino. He was starving and she looked so good, good enough to eat.

Reaching the edge of the massive king-sized bed, Leorio frowned. She was sleeping on her side, curled up into the pillow with her face hidden. It was dark, but he could still tell that she was tall. Broad too. Leorio smirked and fixed his hair. There was that much more to love, was how he always saw it.

It was time to wake this princess up and have a little fun. Leorio reached out a hand towards her bare shoulder, readying himself to disarm any confusion or fear she might have. He was hungry after all. It wouldn’t do to cause a panic before his meal.

A hand like iron wrapped around his wrist before he could so much as touch the soft, inviting skin.

“What?!” Leorio exclaimed, yanking furiously to try and free himself, just as the woman turned her face up take him in. The bottom fell out of his stomach when he stared in horror at golden eyes, pale skin, and cheekbones that were far too chiseled to belong to anyone but a man.

“Oh my god, you’re a dude,” he sputtered, looking anywhere but at his almost-victim. “Holy shit, who the hell is _H.M_?”

A red brow rose above a laughing eye, the man full of humor but not relaxing his grip in the slightest. “That would be me,” he said in a sleep-heavy tenor. “Hisoka Morou. We’re you expecting someone else?”

Yeah, frankly, he was. A hot bombshell on high heels to be exact, not some dude…who wore…heels? Leorio shook his head to rid himself of the question, since that was unimportant right now, given the bone-crushing hand wrapped around him.

What was he going to do? A tug at his trapped wrist yielded nothing, so there was no way he was going to fight his way out of this, especially given his hungry state. “I thought you were a woman,” he answered, buying himself time to think. Could he scare this guy into letting him go?

“A woman? Now, what on earth would have given you that idea?”

It took physical effort not to deadpan. The heels, the pink bags, the perfume scenting the air: what other conclusion was he meant to make?

“That’s what the bellhop led me to believe,” he muttered, avoiding any and all eye contact.

“The bellhop. Hmm. So why did you come in here, looking for a woman you heard tell of from the bellhop?”

Weighing his options, he didn’t see much choice here short of killing the man, and given the strength in the hand holding him, he wasn’t all that confident he could accomplish that, even if he really wanted to.

“I’m an incubus,” he told him, pitching his voice low and intimidating while he flared his aura. “I was looking for a meal. Let me go and I’ll look somewhere else.”

There was a good minute of silence as the man assessed him, weighing the statement for truth. Leorio gulped when something seemed to shift in the air, the man’s eyes going from assessing to appraising. It was only then that he realized that Hisoka was naked beneath the sheets.

“What’s wrong?” Hisoka asked, his voice as silken and slick as snake oil. “Couldn’t you simply make a meal of me? You’re pretty cute and I’m certainly convenient.”

It took a moment for the horror of that proposition to truly sink in. Leorio grimaced, tugging furiously at his trapped wrist. “

We’re both guys! Why would I want to screw you?!” he hissed, hating how warm the other man was, how pervasive his cologne was, even as late and dressed down as Hisoka was. He may not be Leorio’s type at all, but there was still that unmistakable taste of lust in the air that always seemed to come when he was hovering over the bed of his night’s conquest.

Hisoka smiled up at him, dragging him down to tumble across his stretched out form. “Oh, come now, why would something like that get in the way of us having a good time? It’s all the same when it really comes down to it.” His free hand trailed along Leorio’s shoulder, judging the muscle he found beneath his shirt. “You do want to eat tonight, don’t you? Beggars can’t be choosers, now can they?”

There was absolutely no way in hell he was fucking a dude just because he made a mistake.

“There is no way in hell I’m fucking you,” he said aloud, growing all the more flustered when he wriggled and fought, feeling the hard length of Hisoka’s inevitable erection pressing into him through the sheets. “I’m not into guys!”

“With how much you insist that, it makes me think you just don’t know what you’re doing,” Hisoka said smoothly, his sharp, painted nails prickling his skin like a knife’s caress. “What sort of sex demon must you be if you can’t even satisfy a fellow man?”

Leorio snarled, rising to the bait though he should know better. “I always leave ‘em satisfied, which is more than you can probably say, you asshole!” he hissed, his face bleeding red like Hisoka’s hair.

“So you have slept with men.”

“What? No!”

Hisoka raised a perfectly maintained brow. “Then how can you boast such a perfect success rate? Seems to me there’s a sizable gap in your record, and an embarrassing one at that.” He rolled his hips up, biting his lip when he was able to rub against Leorio’s muscled thigh. “Why don’t you let me fill that gap for you? We could have some real fun, and you’d get your meal.”

A competitive fire burned in his gut, one that told him he wouldn’t just back down from a challenge issued so blatantly. He was a sex demon, for crying out loud. Some crazy ass mortal couldn’t just question his prowess and expect to get away without eating his words, right? Right?

He ignored the victorious smile that broke across Hisoka’s face the moment he straddled him properly, his wrist released when he made to pin him to the bed. “I’m not afraid,” he informed the man, glaring hotly at him while he flared his intent. “I’ll show you the best damn night of your life!”

“Ooh, I love that look in your eyes,” Hisoka murmured, resting his hands above his head, as submissive as he could be when he looked the way he looked. “Show me what you’ve got. I’m simply dying to be taken apart by you.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna….just….give me…” he mumbled, staring down at his body as he plotted his course of action.

He’d be the first to admit that he didn’t want to admit that he had no idea what he was doing.

Sure, in theory, it was all the same under the hood. He’d had plenty of experience jerking off in his young life, and plenty of experience fucking ladies every way under the sun. How hard could it be to do it with a dude? Hisoka stared up at him expectantly and he felt a bead of nervous sweat run down his cheek. How hard could it really be?

“Are you going to keep your clothes on?” Hisoka supplied helpfully, his voice full of knowing glee. “I’m not opposed to a good half-clothed romp, but I tend to appreciate a little skin.”

Leorio floundered and flushed, averting his eyes with a huff. “Shut up, you’re going to ruin the mood,” he muttered, ruefully starting in on his shirt buttons. Why didn’t he think of that first? How was he going to fuck the grin off this guy’s face if he didn’t show a little skin first?

“I think to have a mood, one first has to take steps to build it,” Hisoka chuckled, watching with warm, assessing eyes. “To think, you haven’t even kissed me yet.”

“No kissing,” he cut in, throwing his shirt to the ground before starting in on his belt. Thankfully, or horrifically, Hisoka was already naked beneath the sheets so he wouldn’t have to bother with undressing him as well. “I may be fucking a guy but I’m not gonna kiss one.”

Hisoka make a moue of faux-hurt, pouting at him like a spurned child. “How cruel you are. And I thought this might make for a romantic evening.”

Leorio pulled a face of his own, one that was far less cutesy and a lot more put upon. “Suck it up and deal with it,” he snipped, staring down at the very male body he had to work with. His face felt hot and his hands were sweating, and though he’d been doing this for as long as he could remember, he felt the same sort of nervous butterflies in his stomach as he had back when he was still a virgin.

Treat him like you would a chick, he told himself resolutely, swallowing with an audible click. There really was nothing to this. He was a master of sex and he’d get his meal like he always did, and then put this entire experience behind him.

There was really nothing feminine about Hisoka when it really came down to it. Leorio rested his hands on the man’s chest, feeling for himself just how sculpted he was. How did he get this buff anyway? Was there some sort of regimen that did it? He felt his ears begin to burn and he hid his embarrassment by ducking down to mouth at his neck, sucking and nipping like he’d do to all the women he fed from.

“Ohh, that feels nice,” Hisoka purred, lifting an arm to tangle his fingers lazily in the hair on the back of his head. “Don’t be afraid to be a little rough with me. I like a man who takes control.”

He figured it was in his best interest to ignore Hisoka as much as possible, so he did just that, kneading a pec in his hand as if it were a breast. Little by little, he felt his own lust begin to heat, tinging the air they breathed. Hisoka shuddered a little and clung to him tighter, his moans soft but unmistakably male when they brushed past his ear.

Like this, it was almost possible to pretend he wasn’t touching a body any different from what he knew. Hisoka’s skin, though it covered muscles as hard as iron, was soft and fragrant, his arousal just as potent as any woman’s.

His knee fell between the man’s parted thighs, rolling against the hidden cock with a rhythm he commanded with ease. It was obvious that Hisoka was humoring him with this submissive act, but a stab of pride still raced down his spine with every moan he coaxed from the red head’s lips.

Just when he had begun work on a truly impressive set of love bites, the fingers knotted in his hair tugged him away, golden, lust-filled eyes staring up at him with a ravenous expression. “A-minus, but I think there’s time for some extra-credit,” Hisoka crooned, pulling him in for a kiss before he could quite predict the move.

Leorio closed his eyes, giving back as good as he got in a kiss that felt far more like a fight than any he usually shared during these sorts of trysts. Not many women kissed like this, but then again, Hisoka was no woman.

It took a good minute of kissing for that thought to gain traction, and the moment it did, he yanked himself back, gasping and horrified that he’d been coaxed into kissing him so easily.

Hisoka merely licked his lips like he wasn’t surprised. “Never mind, you get an A-plus for a kiss like that,” he graded, resettling his grip to the back of Leorio’s neck. “But as good as that was, why don’t we move on from the foreplay? I think you’re ready for your oral report.”

“The what?” he asked, just as Hisoka raised a brow pointedly, glancing down at the hardness prodding him from beneath the sheet. Leorio looked at Hisoka, and then down at the tent, then back up at Hisoka. “You’re not serious.”

The smile on his handsome face told him that he most certainly was.

“There is no way I’m sucking your dick,” he told him, his ears burning scarlet. “If anything, you should be sucking mine! I’m the incubus here, I’m the one in charge!”

Hisoka chuckled. “I wasn’t aware that pleasuring your partner orally counted as an act of submission. My, you must make such a poor lover to all of those women you sleep with if you refuse even to go down on them.”

Leorio sputtered, and at this point, he figured he would be better at regaining his footing after stumbling over Hisoka’s particular brand of teasing for the thousandth time that night. “I didn’t say that! I give head all the time! I’m damn good at it!”

Crossing his muscular arms behind his head, Hisoka stared at him with complete expectation. “Oh? Then what’s so different about this? I’m just another meal, remember?” A damnable smile split his face, taunting in the worst way. “Show me you’re as good as you claim.” The sheet was tugged away, baring him and all his nakedness to the open air.

What the hell was he doing? Leorio stared down at the hard length, and he swore it stared back. Hisoka was a pretty big guy, and that only compounded the nervousness fluttering in his stomach. Swallowing, he slowly reached out a hand, approaching it like a dog liable to bite if he moved too quickly.

“See? It’s not so different,” Hisoka breathed, wrapping his fingers around Leorio’s to keep him on his dick.

It wasn’t, but that didn’t detract from the fact that it was some other dude’s cock and not his own. “Do I really have to….” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, staring up into golden eyes with a look of pitiable fear. Was a meal really worth this? He was a guy too, he knew where this guy’s dick had probably been.

“You’re good at it though, or so you said,” he teased, leaning up just enough to drag him down by the head, forcing his mouth to his cock. “If you want to eat, you have to do a little work.”

Hisoka didn’t let him linger long. His lips brushed the warm head and he felt a hand cup his jaw, forcing his mouth open so he could press inside.

It was so strange and foreign that Leorio didn’t know whether to choke or cry. The taste wasn’t anything to write home about. Hisoka had showered before bed and he tasted like plain skin, slightly salty but altogether tasteless. It was the shape that did more to skeeve him out than anything. He had never put much thought to what it’d feel like to have a dick in his mouth, but if he had, he was pretty sure it’d feel exactly like this.

“You should really move, dear one,” Hisoka cajoled above him, staring with hunger while he tried to control his reactions. “No one likes a lazy lover.”

Leorio grumbled as much as he could given the state of things, trying to remember how the chicks he’d slept with did this. What was he supposed to do with his hands? He settled them on Hisoka’s muscular thighs, bobbing his head slowly with his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Mind the teeth, there’s a good pet,” Hisoka guided, falling back into the sheets with his hand tangled in Leorio’s cropped hair. “You’re a little slow, but baby’s first blow job is a scary, scary thing.”

Well, that was just insulting. He glared at him and went faster, determined to prove himself, even if it meant gagging a little. How did all those girls do it? Did they practice on bananas or were they born with some preternatural gag-suppression gift? Leorio felt his cheeks burn when his lips brushed the base, Hisoka’s fingers tightening in his hair to hold him there, breathing be damned.  

He flailed and slapped at the thighs, but Hisoka gave a broken laugh and a muted groan before cumming down his throat like it was his right. Sharp, bitter, and with a consistency like snot, Hisoka filled his mouth and shot down his throat in slow spurts, rolling his hips until Leorio felt like he was going to either pass out or throw up.

Another round of grunting and slapping made the man release his hair, and Leorio pulled off the softening dick like a man half-drowned and desperate for air. He coughed and hacked and wiped his mouth, shuddering at the thick taste that still coated his tongue. Was that what he tasted like too? What kind of sick fuck was he to want a girl to swallow that? If he’d learned anything from this experience, it was to appreciate the kindness of others a bit more.

The second thing he realized, once the initial disgust and bitterness began to fade, was that he felt no fuller than he had before. If anything, his energy was weaker, like it had been him who’d been fed off of.

“What gives?” he demanded, glaring at the self-satisfied man reclined among the pillows. “I nearly choke on your dick and you don’t even look winded. Why didn’t I feed off you?”

“Perhaps it really doesn’t work on those of the same gender?”

Leorio frowned. It did. He knew it did. “What are you hiding from me?” he said slowly, his eyes narrowing. Something about Hisoka’s expression dripped with duplicity, like he’d just gotten away with stealing a handful of candy from a store with the owner none the wiser.

Hisoka grinned, dragging a hand through his hair to move it from his eyes. “Oh, did I forget to mention? I’m an incubus too.” A glimmer of black cut through the gold in his eyes, showing off the power he had stolen from him. “Maybe you shouldn’t pick your targets according to things you heard from a bellhop.”

Leorio gaped, anger and horror warring it out for supremacy. Seriously. What were the chances of this happening? “Is that why he called you the devil?” he hissed, throwing himself from the bed to grab angrily at his crumpled shirt. He had never felt so used before!

“Did he now? How rude,” Hisoka mused, watching him get dressed with a smile that looked lewder than humanly possible. “Maybe I should tip him in a way that changes his opinion. Just like I changed yours, wouldn’t you say?”

He froze mid-button like a deer caught in the proverbial headlights of a truck. “I have no idea what you’re talking about! I still hate guys! This was awful and I’m never doing it again—”

Hisoka was up in an instant, grabbing him by the collar to jerk him back into bed. This time, he came out on top, pinning Leorio to the soft mattress with every inch of his naked bulk. “Oh, it wasn’t all bad, was it?” he asked, kissing him on the cheek with a lascivious grin.

With him this close, it was hard to hide how hard he still was. Leorio grimaced and turned his face away, trying and failing to think of Hisoka as a hot chick. “I’m…not into dudes,” he repeated, but it sounded weak even to his own ears. “I just wanted my meal.”

Warm fingers caressed his cheek, traveling lower to undo all of his hard work, baring his chest to the incubus hovering over him. It was getting harder to fight what Hisoka seemed to promise with every move he made.

“Then why don’t I feed you?” Hisoka posed, leaning in for a kiss. “I’ll change your mind yet.”

And the worst thing was, Leorio didn’t think he’d hate him trying.


End file.
